Hearts Not Triangles
by princessbutterfly333
Summary: NEw Pairings. Mickie Batista. Rey Trish. People getting drunk, passing out, and much more. Very dramatic. Must read. 3rd chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Trish gritted her teeth while reading her book and tried to keep herself composed as Mickie went on ranting about Rey. Mickie liked Randy and it was so obvious. But Trish really like rey too. He was sexy, funny, athletic, and a? a wrestler. Trish felt happy that Mickie found someone she actually liked because there wasnt many. Most people thought she was weird and tried to avoid her or acted phony but Rey wasnt like that. He treated Mickie like a real person instead of some phyco little girl like she really is. Trish couldnt stand it when Mickie started to talk about Rey. "Did you see Rey beat the crap out of JBL today?" "Rey said this, Rey said that." It annoyed the crap out of her and she couldnt take it but if she said something it would crush Mickies spirit. It was a little known fact that Mickie and Trish were not only best friends but sisters too.

"You should have been at the cookout, Trish. It was so much fun. Rey is such a good baseball pitcher."

Oh my gawd. Will she ever shut up, Trish thought to her self. Mickie was a really cool person to hang out with and be friends with and not a lot of people knew that. But when she started talking like this it got on Trish's last nerve to the point where she wished she could beat Mickie in a street fight with no rules. Anything goes and Mickie would have no chance. Trish was the best street fighter from her neighborhood back in the old days and Mickie knew that. Mickie winning the championship was just some WWE crapy story line, "Phyco wins title".

"Hey did you see Lashley win that steel cage match the other day?" Trish tried to change the subject.

"Yea I was so happy he won. Especially since King Booker cheated in the King of the Ring tournament. Did you know Ashley said she was gonna talk to Rey for me?" Trish had it. She couldnt take it anymore and that last sentence pushed her over the edge. She slammed her book shut and abruptly got up.

"Trish? Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. Cant you just stay out of my business?" Trish snapped with a harse tone in her voice. She began to cuss under her breath as she walk outside toward the beach across the street from the hotel she was at. Trish let out a heavy sign. It felt good to be on a beach again. She hadnt been on one in so long. It was a queit evening and Trish hadnt seen anyone on the beach except an elderly couple. The sunset is so beautiful, Trish thought to herself as she took a seat in the sand. She curled her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on her knees.

As Trish glanced at the ground she saw someone's shadow on the ground behind her. She looked up frightened. "Oh, Did I scare you? I'm Sorry," As he sat down beside her she recognized who it was, "Its so amazing out her. I havent seen a sunset in ages."

"What are you doing out here, Rey," Trish questioned.

"I could ask you the same question,"

"Its a long story that I really dont want to explain"

"OK" _Did he just say that, Trish thought, Most guys are all up in my private life._

They sat for what seemed like hours before either one of them said anything. And she loved it. Just being there with him. Knowing he was with her and no one else. "I think we should go before it gets too late."

"Yea, But one question. Do you know which way it is to the hotel? I was kinda mad when I left and well. . "

"Yea I kno the way." Rey stood up and offered a hand to Trish. She took his hand a got up off the sand. For a moment she looked straight into his eyes until something interupted. _ring ring_. It was her phone. She looked at the caller ID. Mickie.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you. You've been gone for almost two hours"

"Who do you think you're talking to. You betta not cuss at me again. Got it? I'll be there in a little while." Trish hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rey asked as they began to walk toward the hotel.

"My little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yea. I dont really tell a lot of people. Its Mickie"

"Huh?"

"Yea Mickie James. She's just my half sister but we're really tight."

"I would have never guessed. So WWE just made her your stalker and stuff. Thats really messed up."

"I know."

"Mickie seems really cool. I talked to her at the cookout." Trish felt a pain. She now wished she went to the cook out. "Not a lot of people talk to her because they think she phyco or soemthing."

"Shes really not but when shes pissed off, its not a pretty sight." They laughed, "I hate to see people treat her like that becuase she my sister but shes also my best friend. Even though she can get on my nerves."

"Yea I kno what you mean." They continued to advance toward the hotel until Trish quickly stopped and placed her hand on the side of her head. "Trish? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just got a spliting headache." Trish tried to smile reasurring but couldnt, "Lets just get to the hotel."

Trishs mind was rushing in a million different places. She felt scattered and couldnt think straight. As they stood waiting to cross the street to the hotel, she almost stepped out into ongoing traffic but Rey pulled her back. "What is wrong with you? Are you sure your gonna be OK?"

"Yea. Just get me to the hotel." Trish closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Come on" Rey said gently. Trish opened her eyes and crossed the street but she was still in a daze.

Trish stumbled through the lobby with Rey at her side. Rey was really concerned now. He had never seen her like this. Something was wrong. She had to get to the room and lay down. They climbed into the elevator and went to the 7th floor. They got out of the elevator.

"What is your room number?" Rey wondered out loud.

"725"

They walked down the hallway slowly. Suddenly, Trish's legs collapsed under her causing her to fall onto the floor.

"TRISH!"


	2. Chapter 2

The whole world fell silent. Everything went into a slow motion. Trish's body lay limp on the wine red floor. Rey fell to his kness. He didnt know what to do. He tried to rock her gently, hoping she would wake up. Then he began to shout. "Trish, wake up! Please wake up!"

A door opened down the hall and two tall men waked out. "Man, What did you do to Stratus?" Randy questioned.

"Whats wrong with Trish?" John followed up.

"I dont know" Rey's voice was shaky. "Go see if Mickie is in room 725" Randy ran down the hall and started to bang on the door hysterically.

"She's still breathing" John obesrved, "Man, What happened."

"We were walking back from the beach and . . ."

"Trish!" Mickie shrieked seeing her sister on the floor, "Oh My Gawd. She didnt get her shot before she left." Mickie got up from the the florr and ran back to the room leaving the boys confused.

"Mickie! What are you doing? What should we do?" Rey shouted to her "Mickie? Your her sister Come on, Help me"

"She's her what?" Randy looked shocked. Then Mickie came back carryinga small black kit of some sort. She unzipped the bag carefully to reveal needles and syringes and viles of something.

"What the" John mouthed to Randy who replied, "I dunno"

Mickie took out a syringe and filled it with the substance in the vile. She took Trish's arm and straightened it out.

"What is that? Is it gonna hurt her?" Rey questioned with concern as Mickie stabbed Trish with the syringe and injected her.

"Its just insulin. It probably saved her life. Look, she's coming back," Trish's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the familiar faces smiling at her as they came into focus. The room spun a couple of times till it finally stopped and Trish could see straight.

"Welcome back Stratus. What was wrong with you?" Randy asked.

"I have diabetes, moron."

"Easy Kitty, put away the claws."

"Why didnt you say anything" Rey wondered out loud.

"I didnt put it in any bios or anything because I didnt want anyone to think I was weak. You know I like to keep my pirvate life a secret. Thats why I didnt talk about Mickie being my sister." Mickie blushed. John, Randy, and Rey all exchanged looks. Trish has diabetes. How had that gone under the radar? How had she kept it a secret all this time? It was quiet until someone said something.

"Thank goodness Rey was here." Trish turned to Rey. "I dont even wanna think about what would have happened if he wasnt there. Thanks."

"No problem." Rey replied, "Maybe we should get off the floor before someone think something is wrong." Mickie helped Trish to her feet.

"We should get back to the room, Trish. You need to lie down for a while."

"Yea whatever Mickie."

"Uh Yea we should get going to." Randy spoke up, "I hope you feel better Trish."

"Yea, Thanks."

The three room mates went into their room as Trish and Mickie walked down the hall to their room. Trish glanced over her shoulder to see her "hero" one last time before she walked into her room. To her suprise, he was their watching her go to her room the whole time. He shyly turned away. Since he wasnt looking, Trish blew a kiss and whispered, "Good night, my sweet." Back in her room Mickie began the interogation.

"What the heck was that? You know if your blood sugar gets low, you pass out. Havent I told you to always take your kit with you. God your so stupid."

"News flash Mickie. If you havent notice, I'm the big sister, not you. I'm 30 years old, I think I know how to handle myself. Plus I had Rey with me so if anything happened. Well you saw that he came and got you because he thought you would know what to do, being my sister and all."

"Oh Yea, and why was Rey with _you. _And how did he know that I was your sister. I thought you said you really dont talk about your private life, Stratus." Now Mickie was pissed. She only called her by her last name when she was really pissed. She had all right to be but then again she had no right. She knows that they both like Rey.

"I dont see why your getting all worked up about this. I saw him on the beach and we were talking. That was all. It wasnt that serious. and why are you mad. Its not like you have a claim on him or anything. You blow every thing out of proportion. No wonder no one likes you." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Trish wished she could take them back but the damage was done. Mickie, with tears in her eyes pushed past Trish and towards the door. Mickie opened the door and found Rey who looked like he didnt know whether to knock or not.

"There she is." Mickie pointed to Trish, "All for you." Mickie stepped passed Rey and began to run.

"Mickie! I'm Sorry!" Trish sat on the bed, "I'm such an idiot! What is my problem?" Remembering Rey, Trish looked up. "Do you want something cause I really dont need this right now."

"I was just coming by to see if are OK, but I guess I should leave." Re3y turned on his heels.

"Wait, no, dont go. I didnt mean to rude. Please dont go."

"What happened?"

"It doesnt even matter cause I said something I shouldnt have."

Rey took a seat next to Trish on the firm hotel bed. She sat with her head in her hands. "everythings gonna be OK." Rey put his hand on her knee, "I promise." And with that, Rey left to find Mickie. She wasnt ina good mood at all and he wasnt sure she wuld talk to even him.

Rey trotted out of the elevator and flipped open his razor cell phone. He quickly scrolled down his contact list and dialed Micki's number. A very upset and pyhcotic Mickie answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want? I dont want to talk to you of all people right now."

"Mickie, I dont know what happened with you and Trish but just calm down for two seconds."

"Dont tell me to calm down." Mickie cried into the phone with rage trying to hold back tears. "how the hell are you gonna flirt with me and then fall for my sister. What kinda ?is that? I dont even want to talk to you." _click click_

"Mickie? Hello? Mickie?" Rey was frustrated, "Damnit"

Mickie sat down ona dirty bus stop bench and began to sob. _Maybe he doesnt like me, _Mickie thought to herself, _Now one likes me. Why do I fool myself? Whats wrong with me? _Mickie continued crying in her hands and thinking negative thoughts until she felt a hand on her back that made her jump.

"Who the, " MIckie stood up forgetting everything that has happened, "OH Its just you, Batista."

"Whats wrong, babe?" He said politely yet sexy in a flirty way.

"Nothin" Mickie crossed her arms and looked away.

"Look" Batista stood up and looked into her eyes, "Its OK. Im with you now. Come on lets take a walk."

**Back in Trish's Hotel Room**

Trish paced the room several times before sitting one the bed and picking up her gray Nokia. When she found the number she wanted she clicked send.

A cheerful voice picked up, "hello?"

"Uh? Mickie?"

"OH its you. Look I'll be there in a little while. Bye."

"Mickie?" Trish let out a horrid secream as she threw the phone at the wall in rage. "Bitch" There was a knock at the door.

"Are you OK? We heard you scream an' sumthin crash," It was Randy and John.

"I'm aight. Mickies just bein a bitch"

"Uh, What's you do? I mean you didnt hurt her or anyting," Randy asked suspiciously.

"No. She left a while ago, you idiots."

"How many times can she insult me in one day?" Randy asked John who shrugged.

Trish sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm kinda stressed. Do you guys wanna come in?"

"Yea sure" They both strolled in like they were on the red carpet.

Meanwhile, Mickie and Batista sat in an ancient looking chinese restraunt eating sesame noodles.

"I never knew you were so funny," Mickie flirted.

"Thanks, I never knew you were so much fun."

"Some people dont think so" MIckie rolled her eyes.

"Who?"

"Little Miss Stratusfaction herself."

"I thought you guys were best friends."

"We are, er, we were. I dont know. We had a stupid fight over a gy."

"Who, might i ask?'

"Well, uh, its Rey, but I'm over him now if he wants her."

"Ok, Ok," Batista sat back with an evil grin on his face.

"What!" Mickie shouted.

"Nothin, Rey's my friend. Its all good." Batista stated, still smiling.

"So stop smiling."

Batista leaned in close and Mickie did the same, "Try to stop me." He challenged.

Frustrated, Mickie started smiling back till batista grabbed her hand. "Come on." Batista slapped a $20 bill down on the table and pulled Mickie out the door.

Rey opened his phone, once again. I'll call Trish, He thought, maybe she heard from Mickie.

"Hello?" Trish answered, slightly disorientated.

"Trish? Hey, uh, Have you talked to Mickie cauzse I cant find her and she hung up when I called her." Rey let out a sigh.

"Yea," Trish giggled, "Uh, she said shell be here in a little while. Hey, why dont you come back here. Me and John and Reandy are just have a couple of drinks."

"Aight I'm comin." Rey hung up. Trish getting wasted. He wouldnt miss that for the world.

Back in Trish's hotel room, Where John and Trish were having a competition to see who could take the most shots of tequilla.

"come on Cena. Is that all? You cant take a couple of shots?" Trish teased.

"I've got my money on Stratus," Randy exclaimed. "Shes hardcore."

"Thanks man, I'm glad we're friends." John said sarcastically. Trish took a shot. John took a shot. It went like that back and forth until John passed out. Trish and Randy burst out laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Hey, I got an idea," Randy popped up, "Strip Poker" he winked.

"Hell, Why not. Its not like I'm gonna remember tomorrow."

**Back to Mickie and Batista**

"Where are you taking me?" Mickie cried as Batista dragged her down the street. It was dark by now and the street lights were on.

"I'm not tellin'" he smirked. Batista slipped his hand into Mickie's. "Here we are."

"Where is here?"

"This is the park I spent everyday at when I was a kid. When I needed to think or something, I would just walk around here."

"Its so. . . peaceful here."

"Thats Why I love it. Like now, when I have somehting on my mind, I come here and no one is here to bothere me."

They sat down on an old bench. "And what do you have on your mind?" Mickie questioned.

"Mickie, I think I'm fallin for you." Batista leaned in and kissed Mickie on the lips.

**Trish's Hotel Room**

Randy and Trish sat on the floor, both half naked in thier underwear, each with a handful of cards. Trish giggled drunkenly. She knew that she's had too much acohol.

"I got a straight, or at least I think. What do you got?" Randy inquired.

"Oh?"

"Take it off, baby."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"ITs me, Rey,"

"come in. Its unlooucked." Trish's words slurred. When Rey walked in he didnt know what the hell was going on. "Hey babe. We're playin strip poker. Wanna join?"

Rey glanced at the empty liquor bottles scattered on the floor. John was passed out on the bed. What the hell happened here, Rey thought. Trish is drunk as fuck. We need to get her to bed.

"Trish its time to go to be. Randy go back to the room." Randy followed orders and left.

"Oh Yea papi." Trish reached for Rey but pushed her away.

"No thats not what I meant. Get off! I'm calling Mickie."

"What and ruin all the fun."

Rey took out his phone and dialed Mickie's number while he tried to keep Trish under control. "Mickie? You need to get here and get your sister under control now."

"why should I? I'm having a good time." Mickie glanced at BAtista.

"Trish is drunk and. . ." Mickie cut him off.

"TRish is drunk? I'll be there in a second. And just excuse her for whatever she does. She's not the same person." Mickie hung up and dragged Batista to the hotel


	3. Chapter 3

Where are we going?" Batista asked.

"We got to get back to the hotel. Rey called and said Trish is drunk and that is not a pretty sight."

"What does she do when she's drunk?"

"Crazy stuff like you wouldn't even believe. We just got to go," Mickie began to run. The hotel was 2 blocks away, " The last time she got drunk was when we went out for my birthday to some bar and she had way too many drinks. She started dancing on the bar with a mini skirt on."

"That's not good."

"Yea well she's a psycho witch and doesn't know what she's doing. Sometimes she lashes out so I need to get there before she does something she regrets."

"What did you do last time you were drunk?"

"Last time I was drunk I woke up in my hotel room with a splitting headache with Trish past out on the floor yelling about the devil in her sleep."

"Yall are just a bunch of crazy Bitches"

"Yea but that's what I get for living with her instead of my dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yea you weren't there when Trish told them." Mickie said to herself. "Me and Trish are half sisters. We have the same mom just not the same dad."

"Oh, So that's why you too are so close."

"Yea. We're here c'mon." Mickie ran to elevator and pushed 7. "Hurry up you stupid elevator." Finally the elevator arrived at the seventh floor. Mickie rushed out and frantically searched her purse for the key to her room. Then there was a crash from inside the room. As she pulled out the key she ran into the room to find John passed out on the bed and Trish had Rey cornered.

"Do you not love me anymore Rey?" Trish asked wide eyed and crazy.

"Trish you don't know what you're saying. Your drunk. You just need a nap or something."

"I don't need anything and I'm not drunk."

"Trish! Hey gurl uh you wanna talk? What's wrong?"

"Mickie!" Trish ran and embraced her in a hug. "Well Rey didn't want me. That means he doesn't love me." Rey snuck out with Batista and sat in the hallway.

"Trishy, Its OK." Mickie was treating her like a 4 year old, "Rey just doesn't know any better. Its your bed time now OK? Tomorrow will go out and get breakfast OK?" Trish shook her head several times before going to her bed, pushing John to the floor with a thud, and going to sleep. Mickie stepped outside the room and sat on the floor next to Batista.

"That crazybitch threw a lamp at me." Rey said pointing to a small cut on the head.

"Sorry Rey, She's not the same person when she's drunk. We call her Kerri. Its like another person. She gets all wild and then violent and then the next morning she has a headache and doesn't know what happened." Mickie laid her head on Batista's shoulder.

"Is it OK if John sleeps on the floor tonight?" Mickie nodded.

"What time is it?"

Rey checked his watch, "Midnight"

"You know we could still go out. There are still a couple of clubs open." Batista stated.

"I got to stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up and not know where she's at. Plus I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"yea. I'll see you" Batista got up and walked down the hall to his hotel room while Rey and Mickie stood up.

"Bye Mickie. I'm sorry for every thing."

"That's OK. I had a fun time considering everything that happened." Mickie shut the door behind her. Mickie Batista. Dave and Mickie. Sounds good to her.

**The Next Morning**

When Trish woke up she had broke out in a cold sweat and was screaming at the top of her lungs. Mickie was quickly at her side. "Shhhh. Its OK Trish."

Trish relaxed a little bit, but then looked down at the floor to see John still passed out from last night and let out a wretched scream. "No Mickie it wasn't a dream. You were there and you killed John and then I woke up and you killed me." Trish continued rambling about the dream she had where Mickie was a psycho, serial killer.

"Trish, It was a dream. He's still alive. Look." Mickie kicked John who grunted and rolled over. "See. He's just passed out. You don't remember. You were drunk last night , you know, Kerri came out last night and it wasnt pretty. And John passed out on the floor and you and Randy played strip poker and then. . ."

"Please don't tell me we. . . you know."

"NO! You didn't but Rey came in and you got mad and threw a lamp at him." Mickie giggled and pointed to the pieces of porcelain glass scattered on the floor next to the trash can which was now filled with empty liquor bottles.

"AAA. My head. I don't remember anything. I'm sorry Mickie. I didn't do anything else, did I?"

"No but everything's OK now."

"We're OK now?"

"Yea we're ok." Mickie said handing her a glass of water and some aspirin.

"And Mickie,"

"Yea Trish"

"Thanks for getting me under control and stuff last night. I know how I can get. You're the only one who can ever get me under control." Trish smilled and Mickie smiled back, from ear to ear. John, still on the floor, groaned before yelling in his sleep:

"Nooooo! Mommy dont let the monster get me!" He cried as the girls giggled in hysteria.

"Hold on a minute" Trish whispered even though John was knock out. She emerged from the bathroom with a can of shaving cream and a feather.

"I know what your thinking" Mickie grinned evilly. Trish filled John's hand with shaving cream and Mickie started to tickle him with the feather.

"Stop it mommy." John laughed as he slapped his face with the shaving cream several times. The girls could no longer control there laughter and fell on the floor laughing. John abruptly woke up, "What the hell is going on."

"Nothing." They responded at the same time.

"What am I doing here and whats so funny?"

"Yea what is he doing here?" Trish was also puzzled.

"You passed out and lost to Trish last night in a drinking contest. And if you wanna know what's so funny go look in the mirror." Mickie chuckled

"I lost to Trish? That sucks. I guess I'll go take a shower." When John closed the door behind, Trish and Mickie continued to laugh.

**Rey, Randy, and John's room**

The room was quiet and still when John walked in. Randy and Rey were both sleeping quietly on the beds so John decided to give them a little wake up call. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a blow horn. He put the horn right next to Randy's ear and it made and Randy fall out of bed.

"Man, What thefuck was that? Your such a Jackass." Randy cusssed at John as he was on the floor laughing.

"Why'd you do that man? I was sleeping." Rey mumbled to John who was paying no attention. "Hey what is that all over your face?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" John rushed to the mirror to see that he had shaving cream all over his face.

Randy and Rey exchanged glances and said in unison, "Mickie and Trish."

"Looks like the jokes on you" Rey laughed.

"Ima get them back." John vowed, "I'm getting in the shower." He announced

"So what happened last night?" Rey was curious.

"I dont really remember. I remember John passing out cuz he had too much to drink and Trish didnt. That was funny. Trish beat John at a drinking contest. I thought I'd never see the day. And then the rest is just a blur." Randy reminised

"When I came in last night you guys were playing strip poker."

"Damn! How come I never remember the good stuff."

"Yea well I remember Trish throwing a lamp at me and going phyco. And then when Mickie came it was like she was 5 years old and Mickie was her mom. It was all very weird."

"Trish is so different when she's drunk. I think i like that."

"Hey, back off." Rey joked "She's mine."

"Yea yea."

"What time do we have to be at the show tonight?"

"6 o' clock. Mr. McMahon want to have some kind of meeting."

"I wonder what DX has planned for tonight." Rey smirked.

"Let's go see if the girls wanna go to breakfast." Randy said heading for the door.

AN: Tell me what ya think. Did you like it or hate? Plz read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie and Trish were in their room getting ready for the day when they heard a knock on the door. Mickie ran for the door. The girls always competed for stupid stuff like that.

"Oh, Hey Batista." Mickie said greeting him at door with a smile.

"Hi Mickie. I just came by to give this to you." He handed Mickie a flower.

"Aww. I love it. Thanks." Mickie hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Little did they know that Rey and Randy were headed down the hall and saw the whole event unfold.

"Hey man, check that out. I think Mickie and Batista got something goin on." Randy observed.

"Yea they came back together last night." Rey told Randy.

"Very interesting. We should find out whats really going on."

"Good job Captin Obvious." Rey said, "We could go ask them."

"No I meant by spying on them." Randy crouched down behind a plant in the hallway.

"I dont think this is a good idea. If she catches you she's gonna beat the shit out of you and Trish gots her back so thats double the trouble." Rey cautioned.

"Yea like they're really gonna catch us."

"Us? since when is there an us? You're on your own with this one." Rey stomped back to his room.

"Punk." Randy whispered to himself. When Rey walked into the room, John was sitting on his bed, fully dressed but his hair was still wet from the shower.

"Where's Randy at?" John questioned.

"Getting ready to get his ass kicked." John looked at him with a puzzled look. "You'll see." Rey opened his cell phone and dialed Trish's number.

"Hey Rey." Trish answered the phone.

"Hey, uh, well is your sister still talking to Batista?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I think she would like to know that Randy is down the hall spying on them." Rey laughed inside. This was gonna be funny.

"You know when I tell her, she's gonna kick his ass right?"

"Yea. Thats the point."

"Aight I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye." Rey hung up and started laughing. "C'mon. I wanna see." Rey pulled John to the door and cracked the door so they could see. Trish came up behind Mickie and whispered something in her ear. Mickie's attention shot down the hall to a plant that seemed to be moving.

"I'll call you." Mickie said bye to Batista and waited for him to go back to his room. Then Mickie struted down the hall.

"Oh shit." Randy whispered to himself.

"Randy Orton. Mickie yelled, not quite to where he was but she could see him. "Get your ass out here." Randy quickly debated whether he should run down the hall to the elevator or not. Randy stood up and turned to bolt down the hall but was stopped by Rey.

"Told ya." Rey teased.

"You are such a low life. You were spying on me you. . ."

"Calm down Mickie. He probably didnt hear anything. Right Randy?" Trish said trying to save him from a beating even though it would be the best thing in world right now.

"Yea." Randy sputtered nervously. "I couldnt hear a thing."

"You aint even worth it." Mickie tramped off to her room.

"Thanks." Randy mumbled.

"Yea whatever." Trish quickly said. "When are we leaving for the next city?"

"Tonight." John simply answered. "We're supposed to take a midnight flight after the show."

"Great." Trish was being sarcastic. "Well I guess I'll see you guys at the show. I got to finish packing." And with that Trish smiled and walked away.

**Later at the Show**

Mickie, Trish and the rest of the divas were sitting backstage chatting. The diva's match was already over and they were all joking about it and listening to the radio.

"Turn that up. That's my jam." Trish yelled to Torrie who was sitting by the radio. "This is 'Show Stopper' by Danity Kane. Thats their new song." Everyone jumped up and started dancing around. John, Randy, Rey, Edge, Batista, and Shelton walked by and saw that the divas were having a 'party' so they decided to join in. Before anyone knew it, they were bumpin and grindin all over the place until Mr. McMahon walked in.

"What the hell is this?" Mr. McMahon shouted in anger.

"We were just having a little fun." Candice sassed.

"A little fun? A little fun?" Mr. McMahon was raising his voice. "While your having a little fun, John and Edge are missing the match."

"Oh shit." Edge exclaimed. "Come on Lita." John, Edge, and Lita all ran to the ring.

"And from now on," Mr.McMahon continued. "you can have a little fun, at the club." Mr. McMahon left to tend to other things and the divas went back to partying. It was almost midnight and the show was almost over when the divas remembered that they had a flight.

"Mickie, Did you pack all your stuff?" Trish questioned.

"Yea. Well I was thinking since we're both ready that we could..."

"Go get some pizza." Trish finished for her. "We think too much a like." Trish and Mickie giggled. Mickie loved it when they could act like this. Neither of them even remember the stupid fight they had the other night.

"Just us." Mickie and Trish did their hand shake that they made up when they were 10 and headed to the car.

**Joey's Pizzeria**

"I heard we were gonna get a day off when we get there. We're going to Richmond. I get hometown advatage." Mickie smirked

"It doesnt matter cuz you could beat Torrie's ass anyday." Both girls grinned at each other as they chewed on their supreme pizza that they ordered. Trish glanced at her watch. "We gotta be at the airport in 30 minutes."

"K."

"So whats with you and Batista. I saw him give you a flower this morning."

"Yea. He's sweet and funny. I like him a lot and while you and Randy were playing strip poker, me and him went for a walk and had sesame noddles and he told me he was falling for me." Mickie gazed into space in a day dream.

"Mickie! How come you didnt tell me before."

"I dont know."

"You guys look so cute together. I really should have known. I saw you two dancing at our little party backstage."

"Yea and what about you. You were grindin all over Rey. I think Maria was a little jealous. They broke up a couple of months ago but you know her. She always obesses over guys."

"I know how that goes." Trish said slapping hands with Mickie. "We better get goin cause we got to get our stuff and go to the airport."

"Aight come on."

AN: I hope you liked it. I know it wasnt as good as they others or as long but I promise my next one will be really good. R&R.


End file.
